Odin Borson
Odin Borson was the father of Thor Odinson and the late Hela Odinsdottir, the adopted father of the late Loki Laufeyson, the Asgardian God of War and Wisdom, and the king of Asgard. A powerful yet peaceful leader, Odin was the Allfather of all Asgard and was dedicated to preserving peace between the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil before his disappearance, his status was unknown as Loki appeared masquerading him during a brief conversation with Thor. In Thor: Ragnarok, it was revealed that Loki had placed Odin under the influence of his mind control (causing him to believe that he was a normal human) and send him to Earth. Odin eventually broke free from Loki's mind control, but chose not to return to Asgard, as he knew that his life was coming to an end. Instead, he chose to spend his last remaining days on earth, in Norway. He then dies peacefully with both his sons at his side. He later reappeared in a vision to Thor to help his son realize his true power and what he had to do to defeat Hela. After Odin's death; his son, Thor succeeded him as the king of Asgard. Biography ''Thor'' Prologue Odin is a member of the Asgardian race, once looked upon by people of Northern Europe as Gods, and is the ruler of Asgard. At one time he led a force of Asgardians against the jotuns in defense of people on Earth. The Asgardians beat the jotuns back to their home realm of Jotunheim where Odin granted them mercy and offered them a truce. In the process, he also confiscated the Casket of Ancient Winters that gave them much of their power and rescued a baby jotun who had been abandoned in the conflict. The infant Loki grew up as a brother to Odin's real son Thor, and Odin kept the boy's heritage a secret in the hope that he would one day come to end the enmity between the two races. ''Captain America: The First Avenger Odin was mentioned by Johann Schmidt as keeping the Cosmic Cube in his trophy room, and for some reason leaving the cube on Earth eons ago. Thor Centuries after the Asgardian/Jotunheim war, Odin held a ceremony to name Thor as his heir but the event was interrupted by several jotuns breaking into Odin's vault. He activated The Destroyer in defense of the vault, thus ending the threat of the jotuns reclaiming their artifact but opted not to press the matter any further. Thor insisted that he launch an attack on Jotunheim but Odin rejected the idea, preferring instead to preserve the shaky truce. Thor then defied his father's will and launched a small-scale attack of his own. Upon learning of Thor's defiance, Odin went to Jotunheim himself and drew his sons and their friends back to Asgard. Thor had foolishly reignited the war with the jotuns and, for his transgression, Odin banished him to Earth. Loki had discovered the truth of his long-concealed ancestry during the fight on Jotunheim and confronted Odin with the discovery. Odin could only relate a historical account of how he had found and rescued Loki before lapsing into his restorative "Odinsleep." With Odin incapacitated and Thor exiled, Loki seized the throne of Asgard for himself. He manipulated the others around him as Odin slept, even going so far as to arrange Odin's assassination at the hands of the jotuns, but when Laufey, King of the Frost Giants was about to kill Odin, Loki revealed his true plan of double-crossing and killed Laufey to make his father proud of him. Odin finally awoke after Thor had secured a return to Asgard with an act of self-sacrifice and had defeated Loki. He raced to witness Thor grabbing hold of Loki's spear as Loki fell into an endless void and in turn grabbed Thor to prevent both of his sons from falling. Loki, dangling from the spear, looked up and appealed to Odin that he did what he did to make Odin proud of him, as he felt unloved. Odin quietly rejected this with a sad smile, and then watched with sadness when Loki released the spear and fell in to a vortex of time and space. Some time later, Odin was approached by a sullen Thor. They both had suffered losses, and Thor had come to make an admission that he'd been wrong and hoped that one day he'd make his father proud. Odin, understanding the personal sacrifices that Thor had made for the good of three races, told Thor that he had made him proud. Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' #1 When Heimdall noted that the destruction of the Bifrost "continues to shift the balance of power across the nine realms...and into the worlds beyond Yggdrasil." Thor realized that by saving Jotunheim, he had weakened the other realms. Odin indicated this has brought the universe closer to Ragnarok. A guard told Odin that Tyr had requested to speak with him. One year later, Frigga discovered that Loki had survived and told Thor and Odin, but Odin didn't think it was possible, noting that since he fell in Yggdrasil his body should have been scattered around the universe, but Frigga was sure that Loki was alive and planning to do something with the Tesseract. Heimdall confirmed Frigga's concerns but Thor didn't think he'd be able to return to Earth without the Bifrost. Odin told Thor that there was another way to go back to Midgard. Using dark energy, Odin told Thor to bring Loki and the Tesseract home and that with the Tesseract they could rebuild the Bifrost. ''The Avengers After discovering that Loki was on Earth after the Cosmic Cube, with the Bifrost destroyed, Odin had to summon dark energy to send Thor to Earth, so he could stop Loki. Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' #2 After Loki and Thor returned to Asgard, Loki told Odin why he had to attack Earth, but Odin no longer considered Loki his son and called him a "creature I do not recognize". Odin informed Loki that the only reason he wouldn't be executed was because Frigga still loved him. Odin then sent Loki to the dungeon. ''Thor: The Dark World Loki was brought before Odin, who confronted him for his crimes. Odin did not execute Loki because Frigga did not want him dead, so he sentenced him to life imprisonment. When Jane Foster was taken to Asgard, Odin initially tried to have her taken back to Earth, believing her to be suffering from human illness, until he realized the Aether was inside her. He told Thor about the Aether and the Dark Elves, and that he did not know how to get the Aether out of Jane. When Malekith and Algrim attacked Asgard, and Algrim killed Frigga, Odin decided to wait for Malekith to attack again so that he could fight back and kill him. Thor opposed this plan, since many Asgardian lives could be lost and Malekith could potentially win, and suggested the alternative of taking Jane to Svartalfheim to draw Malekith away from Asgard, but Odin refused, apparently blinded by hatred and grief from Frigga's death, as well as thinking Thor's plan to draw Malekith away from Asgard by taking Jane to Svartalfheim was too risky. When Thor asked how Odin was different than Malekith, Odin said the difference is that he will win. Thor then released Loki and the pair took Jane to Svartalfheim with help from Volstagg, Sif, and Heimdall. Odin sent his soldiers to stop Thor by any means necessary, but the soldiers were unsuccessful. After faking his death, Loki appeared before Odin disguised as a warrior. He told Odin that Loki's body had been found. Afterward, Loki usurped the throne from Odin and now rules Asgard, disguised as Odin, leaving his current whereabouts unknown. Doctor Strange ''To be added ''Thor: Ragnarok ''To be added Character traits Odin was the all-powerful ruler of Asgard. As such, he was wise, honorable, and dedicated to keeping the peace between the Nine Realms. He believes in responsibility (in terms of being careful and responsible for your actions) duty (in terms of the protection and keeping of peace between the Nine Realms) and honor (always being a man of your word). However, when angered or upset, he can be very stern or borderline ruthless, such as when he stripped Thor of his powers and exiled him to Earth. However, Odin had only done this because it was necessary for Thor to learn how to be a good ruler. As Frigga stated, "everything he did, he did with an purpose". After Thor reclaimed his powers and returned to Asgard, Odin expressed pride in his son and his belief that he will be a wise king. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Asgardian Physiology:' As the king of Asgard, Odin was extremely powerful, as Odin was by far the most powerful being yet revealed in the Nine Realms, seemingly far more powerful than either Loki, or any other superpowered individual. Odin possessed various superhuman physical attributes common among the Asgardians; such as superhuman strength, durability, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, longevity, etc. However, many of these attributes were significantly superior to those possessed by the majority of his race (with the exceptions of Hela, Thor and Heimdall). **'Superhuman Strength:' In spite of Odin's advanced age, he possessed superhuman strength surpassing that of most Asgardians. Odin was capable of lifting over 100 tons. He was able to lift a Frost Giant over his head with his spear and throw him a good distance. He was able to catch Thor by his leg while Thor was using the spear to hold on to Loki, essentially hold them both. **'Superhuman Durability:' Odin's body was considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a normal human or even most other Asgardians for that matter (with the exceptions of Thor, Loki and Heimdall). Odin's body was capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts from cosmic level beings without sustaining injury; however, to what extent was unknown. **'Superhuman Agility:' Odin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were far superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Odin's reflexes were superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, to a much greater extent than one would think. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Odin's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human, and most other Asgardians. As a result, he possessed superhuman stamina in all physical activities. He could exert himself at peak capacity for years before fatigue would begin to impair him. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Despite Odin's superhuman durability, he could be injured just like any Asgardian. However, his metabolism allowed him to heal much faster than that of normal humans. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Odin was immune to all known earthly diseases and infections. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Like all Asgardians, Odin was extremely long-lived, as he ages far slower than normal humans. During the last Great War between Asgard and Jotunheim, Odin was at least 18,00 years old, when he died, he was over 5,000 years old, if not older. *'Sorcery:' Odin possessed vast knowledge of the mystical arts; for example, he was able to place an enchantment on Loki Laufeyson (when he was an infant at the time) giving him the physical appearance of an Asgardian, he also had the ability to take away Thor's power and to put a spell on Mjölnir to enable the one who is worthy of it to wield it. **'Odinforce:' Odin was capable of manipulating vast amounts of magical energy, referred to as the Odin Power, or the Odin Force, for a number of purposes. With this power, Odin was capable of feats such as reading minds from across even dimensions (as he was about to crown Thor king before he notices that Frost Giants were in his trophy room) projecting force blasts (mainly through either Gungnir or Mjolnir while it was unknown if he was physically capable of doing so without any of these items and even so, with his spear, he was able to destroy hordes of Frost Giants) and although it seems to be frowned upon to do so, generating "dark energy", which enabled him to conjure Thor to Earth without the Bifrost. Odin was highly skilled in the use of his powers during combat situations, and was able to casually take down and kill Frost Giants with ease during the war. Odin's full power was thus considered at the least equal to that most every other "deity of Earth" (if they exist, which could be more than likely). Odin was also capable of placing multiple permanent enchantments on items, as he did for Mjölnir when he exiled Thor to Earth. After Frigga's death, she and the other fallen Asgardian warriors, were given a grand funeral ceremony and at the end Odin slammed Gungnir on the ground, and the bodies of the dead transformed into a glittering mist that flew up into the night sky. When he died, Odin's body dispersed into energy; despite this, his mystical power allowed him to transcend death and exist as a spirit, allowing Thor to have visions of his father to communicate with him. **'Telepathy:' Odin could sense the minds of other individuals from across even dimensions; for example, when he was about to crown Thor king, he notices that Frost Giants were in his trophy room. **'Telekinesis:' Odin could telekinetically move objects or other individuals without physically touching them; for example, he was able to take Mjölnir from Thor, without physically touching it. Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' As the God of War, Odin was a master hand-to-hand combatant. In battles against opponents of similar power, Odin carried the magical spear Gungnir, an artifact comprised of Uru, that can be used to channel the Odinforce. Even without the Odinforce it can still match Thor's hammer in battle. *'Master Tactician:' As the God of Wisdom, Odin's thousands of years of experience resulted in him becoming a master tactician. He had led the armies of Asgard into battle for countless years in wars over all the Nine Realms. *'Master Leader:' As the God of Wisdom, Odin's thousands of years of experience resulted in him becoming an exceptional leader. He had effectively led the armies of Asgard into victory in countless wars over all the Nine Realms. *'Intimidation:' As the king of Asgard, Odin command an intimidating presence to the point where many of his enemies across the Nine Realms fear him. Weaknesses *'Odinsleep:' While possessing the Odinforce that was inherently opposed to the need for outward sustenance, Odin must, once a year, during the Asgardian winter, undertake the Odinsleep for 24 hours to regenerate. During this time Odin was guarded closely as he was vulnerable. Despite his limitations and weaknesses, such as the need for the Odinsleep annually, despite this, Odin was still the most powerful being in all of the Nine Realms. *'Limited Healing Factor:' Despite Odin's accelerated healing factor, he did have his limits; for example; he was unable to regenerate his missing right eye, after he had lost it from a frost giant during the Asgard-Jotunheim War. Relationships *Thor Odinson - Son. *Frigga - Wife; deceased. *Sif - Ally. *Jane Foster - Ally. *Fandral - Ally; deceased. *Volstagg - Ally; deceased. *Hogun - Ally; deceased. *Heimdall - Ally. *Tyr - Ally. *The Destroyer - Weapon. *Sleipnir - Mount. *Bor Burison - Father; deceased. *Buri - Grandfather; deceased. *Loki Laufeyson - Adopted son turned enemy. *Laufey - Enemy; deceased. *Malekith - Enemy; deceased. *Hela - Daughter turned enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (9 films) **''Thor'' (First appearance) - Anthony Hopkins **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (Mentioned only) **''The Avengers'' (Mentioned only) **''Thor: The Dark World'' - Anthony Hopkins **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (Mentioned only) **''Doctor Strange'' (Mentioned only) **''Thor: Ragnarok'' - Anthony Hopkins **''Avengers: Infinity War'' (Mentioned only) **''Avengers: Endgame'' (Mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***Season 1 ****"Yes Men" (Mentioned only) ***Season 2 ****"Who You Really Are" (Mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' Behind the scenes *In an interview Hopkins stated he knew nothing of the comic. About the film he said, "It's a superhero movie, but with a bit of Shakespeare thrown in. I'm very interested in that relationship between fathers and sons," and that "My father's relationship with me was cold. He was a hot-blood character but to me, cold. When I was young, he expressed his disappointment because I was bad in school and all of that. He didn't mean any harm, but I felt I could never meet up to his expectations." *Hopkins expressed that he found a personal resonance in the Odin role, saying, "He's a stern man. He's a man with purpose. I play the god who banishes his son from the kingdom of Asgard because he screwed up. He's a hot-headed, temperamental young man... probably a chip off of the old block but I decide he's not really ready to rule the future kingdom, so I banish him. I'm harsh and my wife complains and I say, "That is why I'm king". He's ruthless, take-it-or-leave-it. Women are much more forgiving; men are not so forgiving. I know in my life, my karma is, "If you don't like it, tough, move on". And I move on. "I'm a little like Odin myself". Trivia *In the comics, Odin has several more sons, such as classic Thor supporting characters Tyr and Balder. Balder was originally in several drafts for Thor but was cut for time. Tyr appears in Thor: The Dark World portrayed by Clive Russell but is not mentioned to be Odin's son. *In the comics, Odin is the son of Bor and the grandson of Buri, the first Asgardian. Thor: The Dark World Prelude confirms that this is still the case in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Anthony Hopkin's revealed Odin's fate at the end of The Dark World by saying: "He's dead. I've done two, that's enough.", with Alan Taylor chiming in: "That was a big twist. It took us a while to realize that we were actually going to kill him. And then it took us a while to realize that we were going to do that at the end."What Happened to Odin in 'Thor 2'? Gallery ''Thor'' Odin1-Thor.png|Odin leads his warriors against Laufey's army. Odin2-Thor.png Odin 970AD.jpg Thor-disneyscreencaps.com-455.jpg Odin3a-Thor.png Odin3b-Thor.png|Odin's eye wounded. Odin8-Thor.png|Odin finds a baby Loki. Odin4-Thor.png Odin5-Thor.png Odin with Helmet.jpg Odin10-Thor.png Odin11-Thor.png Odin13-Thor.png Odin.jpg Odin6-Thor.png Odinbanish.jpg OdinStripsThor-Thor.jpg|Odin is about to banish Thor to Earth. Odin7-Thor.png Odin12-Thor.png Odin thor mjolnir.png|Odin sends Thor and Mjolnir to Earth. Odin9-Thor.png Odin14-Thor.png DSC03550.jpg|Odin's helmet. thor___odin_costume_design_by_michaelkutsche-d3i1ln0.jpg|Concept art of Odin's armor. Odin poster.jpg|Poster featuring Odin. Odin textless poster.jpg|Textless poster. Thor Concept Art - Odin 001.jpg|Odin Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Odin 002.jpg|Odin Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Odin 004.jpg|Odin Concept Art. Thor wallpaper 1280x1024 7.jpg|Odin wallpaper. F_70786.jpg ''Thor: The Dark World'' Odin.png Thor The Dark World Thor and Odin.jpg TDW Thor and Odin.jpg|Thor and Odin. Thor Odinson and Odin Borson.jpg EinhejarOdin.jpg OdinDark2.jpg OdinDark.jpg ThorOdinJane.jpg Odin_DarkW1.jpg Odin_DarkW.jpg Thor_TDW-Odin.jpg ''Thor: Ragnarok'' Odin TR.png Odin Borson Thor Ragnarok ZEX.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 22 2016 - 4.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 22 2016 - 5.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 22 2016 - 6.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 2.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 7.jpg Thor Ragnarok Textless Character Posters 08.jpg See Also *Odin (disambiguation) }} Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Thor characters Category:Kings Category:Warriors Category:Asgardian Royal Family members Category:Allies Category:Fathers Category:Immortals Category:Asgardians Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Super Longevity Category:Characters with Magic Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Characters with Telekinesis Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased